Cat Breeds
Cats were first introduced in Nintendogs + Cats, the sequel to Nintendogs. They are not available as a starter breed, but there are many cats available for purchase at the Kennel after you start the game. Unlike puppies, cats don't come in breeds, but types. The three types are Standard, Oriental, and Longhair. There are no other cat types or colors to unlock. Each cat type and coloration has its own page for more in-depth info, linked in each section of this page. The player can get gifts from their kitten. Standard Cost: $880 The Standard type seems to represent a Domestic Shorthair or Moggie/Mixed Breed. It comes in four color patterns: Solid, Tabby, Spotted Tabby, and Calico. They come in two body types: a regular cat build, and a shorter-legged, somewhat smaller variant reminiscent of the munchkin cat. The Standard Cat does not have a "Surprise Me!" option. 'Solid' The solid variant of the Standard Cat can come in many colors such as silver (light grey), blue (darker grey), cream, black, and more. The Solid Standard Cat does not have any patterns, such as spots or stripes. It's just one color, and one color only. The black Solid Standard Cats seem to have shiny, sleek fur. If you choose solid, you can get a chance to get a white colored cat. 'Tabby' The Tabby pattern kittens come half-striped half-white. Colors of the striped half include shades of silver, blue and ginger (including yellow), with the base of the striped half being a much lighter shade than the stripes. The stripes on the gray Tabby kittens can be dark gray but don't seem to come in pure black. Tabbies come with different stripe patterns, resembling either classic tabby or mackerel tabby in real life cats. 'Spotted Tabby' The Spotted Tabby looks more like a domesticated version of the leopard or snow leopard than a tabby, with its leopard print patterns. Its color variations are silver, ginger and tan. The only places that it has stripes are on its head, tail, and legs. The rest of the markings are its leopard print spots. 'Calico' The Calico pattern kitten is white with ginger/brown and black patches or ginger and brown patches. The patches come in different arrangements, providing the player with variety to choose from. Sometimes, the player may find a Calico in an odd sort of monochrome pattern (white with patches in blue and silver), or may, more rarely find a brown-and-white or a silver-and-white kitten, with a tuxedo cat pattern. Just like with real Calico cats, males are relatively rare to find with this pattern. Oriental Description: "Its sleek body and well-defined face give this cat an air of wisdom and maturity just like a Siamese." Cost: $1,080 The Oriental type is meant to represent the Oriental Shorthair and may possibly be the only example of a true purebred cat in the games. It comes in two color patterns: Pointed and Smoke. Oriental also has a "Surprise Me!" option. 'Pointed' The Pointed pattern is very similar to a purebred Siamese. The kitten is white with color on its face, ears, legs, and tail, although it may have a tint of color to its white fur. Point colors include yellow ginger, brown, silver and black. Unlike Siamese cats, however, the Pointed Oriental kittens do not always have blue eyes. They do seem to be very vocal like Siamese cats. 'Smoke' The Smoke (or Oriental Shorthair) pattern of Oriental comes in a somewhat smokey color, sometimes solid and sometimes with a white mask. The mask can include white eyebrow markings. The main difference between a Solid Standard and a Smoke Oriental is that the Standard cat type is bulkier than an Oriental type. The Smoke colors include black, brown, tan, blue, silver, and ginger. The picture to the right shows the mask with eyebrow markings, the regular mask, and a kitten with no mask. 'Surprise Me!' The "Surprise Me!" option gives you random kittens from the Pointed and Smoke options. The usefulness of "Surprise Me!" lies in the fact that it, like "Surprise Me!" in dog breeds, can give you unnatural colors. The odd coloring is less obvious in these kittens than in the puppies, however. The kittens simply have strange color tints to their fur, such as a crimson-brown, deep reddish brown, pinkish brown, slight purple-coloring, etc. Rarely, you can get a white one. Longhair Description: "This cat's luxuriously soft fur, short nose, and big, round eyes give it extra charm." Cost: $1,280, making it the most expensive type of kitten in the game. The Longhair style kitten is meant to resemble Domestic Longhairs along with possible purebreds including Persians, Himalayans, and Ragdolls. It has very long, fluffy fur and a flat face. It comes in two patterns: Pointed and Smoke. Longhair also has a "Surprise Me!" option. 'Pointed' The Longhair Pointed resembles a Himalayan. Unlike the Oriental, a Pointed Longhair can have "socks" or white paws. The Pointed Longhair's points come in the same colors that the Pointed Oriental's do: brown, silver, and black; it can also come in all shades of ginger. Like the Pointed Oriental, the Pointed Longhair's eyes are not always blue. Precious the cat from Café Petrov is a pointed long-haired cat. 'Smoke' The Longhair Smoke resembles a Persian. Unlike the Smoke Oriental, the Smoke Longhair can come half-solid half-white, as well as solid. Just like the Smoke Oriental, the colors of the Smoke Longhair include black, brown, silver, blue, and ginger, but it also includes cream, as seen on the half-yellow half-white kitten in the picture to the right. 'Surprise Me!' The "Surprise Me!" option brings up random Longhair kittens, sometimes with an odd color tint to their fur, like in the "Surprise Me!" option with the Oriental. White kittens are possible but are very rare. The player can also receive the Star-Faced patterned Longhair. Trivia *In Nintendogs, Archie Hubbs mentioned that a cat had been around his house to mark its territory. *The Oriental Kitten and Longhair Kitten share the same color options, similar to that of the Basset Hound and Beagle. Category:Gameplay Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Cat Breeds